


Through A Sister's Eyes

by connortrain12



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Darcy and Elizabeth are stubborn, F/M, Familial Love, Fluff, Gen, Oh god it's so fluffy, Romance, Wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connortrain12/pseuds/connortrain12
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single woman connected to a good fortune, must be in want of a respectable husband.' A small collection of Darcy and Elizabeth's interactions through the eyes of Georgiana.
Relationships: Caroline Bingley/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet & Georgiana Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Fitzwilliam Darcy & Georgiana Darcy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179





	Through A Sister's Eyes

'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single woman connected to a good fortune, must be in want of a respectable husband.' These words have been planted in my mind for as long as I could remember, spoken softly to me by my mother as she tried to tame my unruly hair as a child or the through the tales of royalty and drama that I would immerse myself in during long nights hidden in the estate library.

Love, oh how I longed for it. The feeling of someone that cares for you with all their being, no matter what insecurities or flaws you may have. This childlike understanding of love was not shared by my brother even in his younger years, poor Fitzwilliam's burden of ruling the estate quickly saw to that. The concept of courting and eventual marriage didn't entertain my elder sibling, with the incident quickly diverting his attention to my wellbeing instead. That is until recently. A woman is our guest which in itself if a rather strange occurrence, as many who visit Pemberley are not often there for long. Her name is Elizabeth Bennet.

I had only met her during that week, with Fitzwilliam simply striding into my room and proclaiming that we would be visiting someone in Lambton. So off we went with barely enough time for me to make myself presentable for the occasion, my sibling pacing slightly near the entrance, a rare sign of impatience from him. The journey itself would be done in relative silence only broken by my brother's further explanation of who we're visiting.

"The Gardiners and a female acquaintance of mine are staying at an inn. Bingley will meet us there." He stated casting a glance back at me but giving no more release for my confusion, his words having given more questions rather than answering the ones I already had. A woman? Who could that be? The first thought that came to my mind was of one of the Bingley sisters but then why would we be visiting them with their brother? They clearly were associated with the Gardiners so what was their relation to Fitzwilliam? My entire being was filled with emotions of intrigue and excitement however, these were quickly quelled by an overpowering shyness as we neared the Inn entrance. Fitzwilliam knocked on the door and waited, the door opening to reveal the smiling face of Mr Gardiner.

"Mr and Miss Darcy what a pleasant surprise, please come in." The gentlemen exclaimed, before ushering us into the interior of the building. His warm gentle eyes moving over to me as we are led to the other occupants of the room. "Now, of course, you know my wife, but Miss Darcy may I introduce to my dearest niece Elizabeth Bennet."

The young woman standing before me is extremely beautiful, her eyes are dark and expressive their beauty only matched by the intelligence present within. I'm ashamed to admit I got slight satisfaction from the realisation that I was, in fact, taller than her, a fact quickly rectified as I bow in greeting. "I am happy to make your acquaintance Miss Elizabeth." My greeting is soft and timid, but how else was I supposed to act in front such an imposing woman?

The woman smiles, it's a small beautiful action that quells some of the unease present in this situation. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Darcy." She returns my bow and I move behind my brother allowing him to take control. It is to my embarrassment that I stayed in this position until our eventual departure only responding with simple, short answers when the attention is directed to me. The aforementioned arrival of Mr Bingley did little to change that, my timidity plaguing me till I was in my room where I thought over the day's encounter. Why was my brother so interested in Elizabeth Bennet?

The next day she came to Pemberley, I thank the heavens for Mrs Hurst for if she wasn't there, I would have thrown myself into books and studies rather than possibly embarrassing myself in front of her again. Thankfully Miss Elizabeth was very patient with me almost as if she was sympathetic to my plight waiting for me to play out my responsibilities as the hostess of the household, the day itself was quite enjoyable really despite the ever-present shyness. Soon enough we found ourselves in one of Pemberley's guest rooms Fitzwilliam had her attention in some light conversation most likely discussing topics that would have driven me half-mad through simple blandness. My attention was drawn from this stranger to my brother and find myself bewildered by the sight. My dearest sibling who has been admittedly reserved in his social interactions seems to be interested in the company of a woman. Well clearly, he was enjoying it more than Miss Bingley who sat in the corner of the room silently.

I watched his more animated actions, the small smile he has on his face coupled with a gleam in his eyes which only appears when he's completely invested by a subject. The reality of what has brought forth this strange sight strikes me suddenly, He's falling in love with her. Love, a word that would hardly be associated with the normally stoic persona my brother displays. The thought causes several emotions to manifest in my chest, happiness, delight…and longing.

Eventually, the visit draws to a close and I follow the group out to wish Miss Elizabeth a farewell, it's only then that Miss Bingley breaks her silence.

"I particularly recollect you saying one night after we had been dining at Netherfield, 'She a beauty! I should sooner call her mother a wit." She remarks, a sly smile on her face. My brother turns sharply to the woman, his jaw set firmly before replying.

"But that was only when I first knew her, it has now been many months since then and I now consider her one of the most handsomest women of my acquaintance" Miss Bingley stops and stares at my brother in shock who walks off without another word. I follow suit, managing to squash a small smile threatening to appear on my face.

It would seem my brother now is in need of a wife and I find myself of in need of something else. A husband that looks at me the way my brother looks at Elizabeth Bennet.


End file.
